


One-Track Mind

by willneverbeordinary



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, after GMM 1161, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 10:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willneverbeordinary/pseuds/willneverbeordinary
Summary: Rhett just thinks it's a harmless joke to stroke the rod of the 'juice-caboose' suggestively. Link, however, is not amused and lets Rhett know about it after they're done filming.





	One-Track Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired [by GMM 1161.](https://youtu.be/pUjmiWAPYss?t=9m4s)

Link got right up in his face as soon as the door to the office closed behind them.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

Rhett fights with the smile that wants to break free and feigns innocence. “Dunno what you mean.”

“I think you do,” Link says, eyebrows shooting up. “Don’t do things like that man!”

“Like what?"

“Jerking of that-- that thing-- the, uh, broomstick thing on the juice caboose!”

Rhett just chuckles silently, nose crinkling. Link knits his brow and he crosses his arms.

“Don’t flirt with fire-- no-- don’t play with fire.”

Rhett makes his eyes big. “I don’t understand what you think I did.”

“I don’t like being, like, obvious. Can we just keep this between us? Not like, broadcast it to everyone?”

Rhett drops the grin. “Hey, I don’t think you have to worry about anyone knowing about you and me.”

“Whatever, man,” Link says with a sigh.

He sidesteps Rhett but Rhett catches him by the elbow.

“No, Link, seriously. Don’t worry about it. Shipper’s gonna ship, you know? Doesn’t matter what I do or don’t do. But, like, they don’t _know_. Unless we tell them something they aren’t going to know.”

There is a silence and Rhett nervously move his hand, gently stroking Link’s arm until Link gives a short nod.

“Guess you’re right.”

“So.” Rhett wiggles his eyebrows.

“Don’t do that, man. So weird.”

Rhett chuckles and lets his hand wander to the back of Link’s neck where he gently scrates at the hair at Link’s nape. Link closes his eyes and lets out a soft hum.

“You know,” Link says in a low voice. “If you’re so dang adamant about working me up, I got something for ya to stroke.”

“Oh yeah?"

“Yeah, baby.”

Rhett lets Link take his hand and place it at the fly of Link’s jeans. Link looks at him with a smirk and Rhett licks his lips and drops his gaze to the floor. He can feel his cheeks heating up and he swallows.

“Anyone can walk in,” he says in a hushed voice but he’s undoing the buttons one by one.

“Should have thought of that before you did your stupid act on our show,” Link says, voice low.

Rhett feels it in the pit of his stomach; a nervous sort of thrill. He lets out a shaky breath as he slowly grabs at Link’s underwear and drags them down. Link is hard and Rhett licks his lips as he repeats the same motion he did on their show.

“Can’t really fit my fingers around as easily,” he breathes and it’s a bit of laughter and a bit of excitement and Link grins at him and Rhett blushes even deeper.

It’s new, still, what they are, and Rhett finds every touch thrilling. He leans down, softly touches his lips to Link’s neck, as he keeps moving his hand. He hears the gasp Link makes and he smiles against warm skin.

“Feels good?” Rhett murmurs and kisses Link’s neck as he strokes slowly.

Link shivers and leans closer and his hands skim over Rhett’s body before one settles at his hip and the other finds it’s face to his neck. The touches tingle and Rhett gives a soft moan. He speeds up a little and Link leans into him further with a low groan. Rhett sneaks his arm around Link’s shoulder and holds him close. They are both breathing heavily, breath mingling in the small space they have created for themselves.

“F-- Feels really good, baby,” Link moans.

It goes right to Rhett’s dick and he stumbles on his motions. He has to rearrange his grip but then he jerks Link fast as Link moans and twitches and rolls his hips. Rhett tilts his head, seeks Link’s lips, and Link drags him close with a hand at the back of Rhett’s head and kisses him. It’s messy and wet and Rhett’s heart is almost beating out of his chest. It’s soft lips and desperate gasps and when Link opens his mouth and deepens the kiss, Rhett’s head is spinning. He groans and tries to tug Link closer as he’s working his cock with quick strokes.

Link moans against his lips and says that Rhett is being so good, such a good boy for him, and Rhett can hardly breathe. Link is so warm and so close and he’s squirming and making such filthy noises.

“Like that, baby. So good. Just like that.” Link’s sentence is followed by a thick groan.

He comes over Rhett’s hand and Rhett gives a few more, loose strokes before moving his hand away. Link has collapsed against him, breathing hard against Rhett’s neck. Rhett presses kisses to Link’s hair and holds him close. He breathes in the scent of him, focuses on the mad beat of Link’s heart against his own chest. His head is fuzzy and his blood is surging. He’s making small, whining noises but he can’t stop himself.

Link lifts his head and grins at him. “You want to come too?”

“Yeah,” Rhett breathes and his heart gives an extra thud.

“Too bad, baby. You’ll have to take care of that yourself. I’m gonna go get cleaned up.”

Rhett’s mouth is opening and closing, no sounds passing his lips, and he looks like a fish out of water. Link kisses his cheek, tucks himself back in his boxers and does up his jeans and saunters off to the bathroom. All the while Rhett stands frozen in place, eyes big and mouth open.

“Should teach you not to play with me!” comes Link’s voice from the bathroom.

It kicks Rhett’s mind back online and he laughs.

“Damn, Neal,” he mumbles as he begins to think of ways to push Link even further next time.


End file.
